Weapon Skills
Weapon Skills are modifiers found on Rare and higher weapons. These skills give stat bonuses to certain types of characters, or provide other bonuses based on the skill. Most weapon skills have 2 parts: the base skill, and the skill level. The base skill has a fixed effect, such as "% boost to allies' ATK," and the skill level amplifies the effect by increasing that base percentage. For weapons with maximum levels of 100 or lower, the maximum skill level is 10. For weapons with maximum levels of 150, the maximum skill level is 15. For most weapons, each skill level from 1-10 increases the base effect by 1%, while each skill level from 11-15 increases the base effect by less than 1%. There are some skills that require the weapon to be a certain level. This naturally also requires the weapon to be uncapped enough for you to reach that level. Refer to individual weapon pages to determine if that weapon has such a skill. Each party uses 1 main weapon and up to 9 sub weapons. This is colloquially referred to as the "weapon grid." The main weapon dictates the element and charge attack of your main character, but weapon skills on all weapons in your grid are always active (apart from a few exceptions specifically stating so) and will strengthen all applicable characters in your party. Raising Weapon Skills Raising weapon skill levels requires sacrificing other weapons with skills or Fury Pebbles/Fury Stones as upgrade fodder. When upgrading a weapon with another weapon with a skill and/or Fury items, the upgrade summary will state "Skill Level Rise Rate: X%." This is the chance your weapon will gain a skill level if you perform this upgrade. Depending on the weapon rarity and current skill level, different amounts of upgrade fodder is needed to reach a 100% chance. To make calculations easier, the Granblue Fantasy community has assigned point values to common upgrade fodder and created a table of skill levels with the number of points needed to reach a 100% chance of upgrading a weapon's skill. Note that 100% is the highest rate you can get; using more points than necessary will not allow you to get more than 1 skill up per upgrade. A fodder weapon or Fury Pebble/Stone is worth as many points as its base form times its skill level, e.g. Yggdrasil Bark is normally worth 4 points, but an Yggdrasil Bark with skill level 3 (sk3) is worth 12 points. For scenarios requiring 56-80 points (SSR sk7-10), it is more efficient to skill up a fodder SSR rather than to use base materials. A SSR sk2 is worth 80 points, but it only requires 1 SSR sk1 plus 2 SRs sk1 to create it. That means your base materials are worth only 48 points, but you are creating skill fodder worth 80 points. To make a SSR sk3, you need a SSR sk1, 2 SR sk1 for the first skill up, and 4 SR sk1 for the second skill up. So you are putting in 64 points to make fodder worth 120 points. This does mean that going from SSR sk11->12, it's more efficient to skill up using 1 SSR sk2 and (2 SR sk1 or 1 SR sk2), but for the rest of the skill levels a SSR sk3 will be the most efficient course. *Note: The + indicates that attempting to level skill with the exact number of points may result in a 99% success rate. This can result in failure, so it is recommended to just find 1 more R weapon to reach 100%. *Example using this chart: To level up a SSR sk4, you need to feed it 32 points worth of fodder, which could be 8 SRs, or 6 SRs + 8 Rs, or 4 SRs + 16 Rs. Bahamut Weapons Bahamut Weapons require 40 points, or 1 , per skill level. So, knowing that it only requires 8 points per skill level to skill up a standard , you can imagine how to make the Bahamut Weapon skill up process less painful. However, depending on how many fodder weapons you have available, certain combinations can be even more efficient than simply skilling up one SSR. So what we discover here is that, even though sk5 is still very efficient (generates 200 points but only requires 120 to create), it is actually more efficient to use multiple SSRs to add up to a skill of 5 instead. However, this method relies on having access to many extra SSRs, so this information may or may not be useful to every player. Weapon Skill Types There are 3 weapon skill types: * Normal - Generally found on Draw and event weapons. ** The Normal type includes Normal II weapons and Bahamut Weapons. * Omega - Found on weapons named after the tier 1 raids. * Unknown - Found on collaboration event weapons. The three skill types modify their own multipliers and can be boosted by certain summons: * Normal skills are boosted by Premium Draw summons, specifically Agnis (fire), Varuna (water), Titan (earth), Zephyrus (wind), Zeus (light), and Hades (dark). * Omega skills are boosted by the element's respective Omega summon. * Mysterious skills, a type of Unknown, are boosted by the Ranko Kanzaki summon. For more details on damage multipliers and team building strategy, see Damage Formula and Team Building. Standard Weapon Skills *Attack Up **Skill Name: Might **Increases elemental ATK by 0%/2%/5%/6% (small, medium, big, Normal II). Each skill level increases the boost by 1% until level 10, and 0.4%/0.5%/0.6% after level 10. *Health Up **Skill Name: Aegis **Increases the health of characters of the skill's element. Normal HP effects are much more powerful (3%/6%/9%) than Omega and Unknown HP skills (1%/3%/6%). **The "Titan's Aegis" skill on the Broadsword of Earth is a flat +500 HP to all characters. *Last Stand **Alternate Term: Backwater **Skill Name: Enmity **Damage increases as HP decreases. See Enmity for details. *Critical **Skill Name: Verity **Chance to deal an additional 50% damage to weak elements. *Counter **Skill Name: Clarity **Chance to evade an enemy's normal attack and counterattack. *Double Attack Up **Skill Name: Dual-Edge **Increases the rate of double attacks. *Healing Cap Up **Skill Name: Healing **Increases the maximum amount that can be healed per skill. Unique Weapon Skills Skills that only appear on special weapons. *Attack Up/HP Up **Skill Name: Majesty **Appears on: Perseus, Auberon, Caduceus, Luminiera Sword Omega **Increases Attack and HP by a small amount (base +1%) *Attack Up/HP Down **Skill Name: Tyranny *Appears on: Nalakuvara, Cortana, Freikugel **Large Attack modifier, but reduces HP by 10% *Double Attack/Crit **Skill Name: Restraint **Appears on: Hercules, Auberon **Medium increase to Double Attack and Crit Rate. *Honor Up **Appears on: Flohrenberk (Level 100 only) **Honor applied towards event rewards is increased by 10%. *Experience Up **Appears on: Anemoi Silver Lyre **Increases EXP gain *Item Drop Rate Up **Appears on: Septian Burner **Increases drop rate akin to the Treasure Hunter effect *Auto Attack Up **Skill Name: Tyranny **Appears on: Nalakuvara **All characters begin the battle with an attack buff. *Auto Defense Up **Skill Name: Preemptive Wall **Appears on: Lohengrin, Broadsword of Earth **All characters begin the battle with a defense buff. Cosmos Weapon Skills Cosmos weapons have two skills, depending on their weapon type and class type. * The first skill boosts the stats of all weapons of the same type by 30%. This stacks additively with the 20% bonus for preferred weapons. * The second skill gives an effect to all characters that match its class type: ** characters have increased Attack but lowered max HP. ** characters have increased Defense and max HP. ** characters have improved healing and gain . ** characters have increased Defense and Double Attack Rate. ** characters have increased Debuff Resistance and Debuff Success Rate. Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons